


Codenames

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy meets his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codenames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rilina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/gifts).



"Now that you know my name," Heero said, pointing the gun straight at Veronica's heart, "I'm going to kill you."

Veronica's eyes never wavered from Heero's grim mouth. She knew better than to shift her gaze to the gun's mouth. "Please," she said with a brilliant smile. "'Heero Yuy' isn't your real name. It isn't even your first codename."

"You're well-educated."

"It's a specialty." Her smile became crooked.

"So who hired you?"

She mock-gasped. "What, you don't think I'd seek you out myself for your natural charisma?"

Was that almost a trace of irony in his voice: "Nobody seeks me out for my natural charisma."

"Except Relena Peacecraft."

If she hadn't been watching for that tiny twitch of frustration, Veronica would have missed it. Heero lowered his gun but didn't holster it. "Of course."

"Come on, Heero." She put just the slightest emphasis on the name. "I don't think anything in the universe would keep that woman from finding you if dropped out of sight. And the best way for her to find you, naturally, was me."

Heero shook his head. "Where did she _find_ you?"

Veronica's laugh was pained. "Now that's a long story..."


End file.
